1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a method for forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,234 and FIG. 10 herein show a connector 102 that has terminal fittings 101. Each terminal fitting 101 is connected with an end of a wire 100 and is mounted into a corresponding terminal accommodating chamber 103 of the connector 102. Engaging portions 104 are provided near the front ends of the terminal fittings 101 and engage resin locks 105 in the connector 102 to lock the terminal fittings 101.
In recent years, connectors to be mounted in automotive vehicles have been made smaller to cope with an increasing number of circuits. Miniaturized connectors require miniaturized terminal fittings. Terminal fittings have been made smaller by forming the terminal fitting from a thinner plate and by decreasing an area of engagement with the resin lock. As a result, holding forces between the resin locks and a conventionally constructed terminal fitting is not sufficiently large. Thus, a tensile force on wire may cause the terminal fitting to come out of the connector, and may damage the resin lock.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting with an engaging portion that can be held by a resin lock with sufficient force even if the terminal fitting is small.
The invention relates to a terminal fitting formed by stamping, cutting, bending, folding and/or embossing an electrically conductive plate. The terminal fitting has at least one engaging portion to be engaged with a resin lock in a connector into which the terminal fitting is insertable. The engaging portion projects out, preferably with a step, from a portion near the engaging portion by causing a part of the plate to project outward of the terminal fitting. An outer edge of the engaging portion is closer to the resin lock than an inner edge thereof. In other words, the engaging portion is slanted so that the outer edge projects more in a withdrawing direction of the terminal fitting out of the connector housing than the inner edge of the engaging portion. Accordingly, the outer edge comes closer to the resin lock than the inner edge.
The terminal fitting may be a male or female terminal fitting. Additionally, the engaging portion may be at any position on the terminal fitting, and more than one engaging portion may be provided. However, miniaturization may require fewer engaging portions.
The engaging portion projects out of the terminal fitting. Thus, an engaging area with the resin lock can be enlarged as much as a projecting distance of the engaging portion. Therefore, a sufficient engaging force with the resin lock can be ensured even if the terminal fitting is made smaller.
The outer edge of the engaging portion is closer to the resin lock than the inner edge thereof. Thus, the resin lock is not easily disengaged and a larger engaging force can be secured, even if a force acts on the terminal fitting in withdrawing direction.
The engaging portion preferably is at an edge of a window. The window may be a cut-out or stamped-out portion of the plate. The engaging portion is formed from an engaging portion forming end that extends triangularly toward the window from portions of the edge at the opposite sides, and the engaging portion preferably is formed to project triangularly by embossing with the triangularly extending portion substantially as a center.
The engaging portion forming end at the edge of the window projects out when the engaging portion is formed. Hence, the outer edge of the engaging portion is not retracted away from the lock. Further, since the projecting engaging portion is triangular, the engaging portion is not caught while the terminal fitting is inserted into a connector housing.
The window preferably extends on a border between two walls bent at an angle to each other.
A wall preferably is formed on the plate inside the engaging portion, and a groove is provided in a portion of the wall near the engaging portion. Most preferably, the resin lock is at least partly insertable into the groove.
Accordingly, the resin lock of the connector can be fit into the groove in the wall located more inward than the engaging portion. Therefore, a larger engaging area of the engaging portion with the resin lock can be secured.
The invention also relates to a method for forming a terminal fitting. The method comprises providing an electrically conductive plate and stamping, cutting, bending, folding and/or embossing the electrically conductive plate to form the terminal fitting. The formation is carried out by providing the terminal fitting with at least one engaging portion for engaged a resin lock of a connector into which the terminal fitting is insertable. The engaging portion is formed to project out from a portion near the engaging portion by causing a part of the plate to project out of the terminal fitting, and an outer edge of the engaging portion is closer to the resin lock than an inner edge thereof.
The engaging portion may project outward with a step-like shape.
Preferably, a window is provided in the plate and the engaging portion is provided at an edge of the window.
An engaging portion forming end may be formed into the engaging portion and is formed to extend triangularly toward the window from portions of the edge preferably at the opposite sides.
Most preferably, the engaging portion is formed to project triangularly by embossing with the triangularly extending portion substantially as a center.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.